eurovision_song_festivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Song Festival 2
|interval = Stig & Elina - "Goodbye to yesterday" |opening = Getter Jaani & Koit Toome - "Valged ööd" |exsupervisor = Pierre Aubret |entries = 44 |debut = |return = - |withdraw = |map = ESF_2_Map.png|thumb]] |col2 = #d40000 |tag2 = Participants that failed to qualify to the final |col3 = #ffc20e |tag3 = Past participants that did not participate |null = None |vote = Like Eurovision |winner = |con = Eurovision Song Festival |pre = 1 |nex = 3}}The Eurovision Song Festival 2 will be the 2nd edition of the Eurovision Song Festival. It will take place in the Saku Arena in Tallinn, Estonia. 1 This will be the first time the contest will take place in Estonia. The contest is expected to consist of two semi-finals on 15 and 16 December and the final on 17 December 2016. On the 30th of November, the EBO confirmed that a total of forty four countries will be present in the second edition of the Eurovision Song Festival. 2 Location 'Bidding phase' On 26 November 2016, the EBO confirmed that three cities were in the race to host the second edition of the Eurovision Song Festival. The host city will be announced on the 26th of November 2016. The head of the contest, Adéla Bronislava, announced that the host city announcement will take place on 11:00 CET. All cities were allowed to submit a veny for hosting the contest. The cities had to announce the venue and the capacity for the show. In the end, three cities were submitted to host the contest. The following cities are in the race to host the contest: Host venue Shortlisted 'Venue' Saku Suurhall is the largest arena in Estonia. It was built in 2001 and holds up to 10,000 people. It is named after the Estonian brewery and soft drink company Saku. It generally hosts basketball games, as well as ice hockey and concerts. It's located in Haabersti, a subdistrict of Haabersti District. The Eurovision Song Contest 2002 was hosted in this arena. Format On the 26th of November, the EBO confirmed that 2 Semi-Finals and the final were scheduled to take place in the middle of November. There is a jury and a televote. They both decide 50% of the score. There was also a big 6 pre-qualified to the final. Those countries were the host Estonia, Hungary, Azerbaijan, Poland, Spain and Armenia. Participating countries Participating countries had until 30 November 2016 to submit their applications for participation in the contest. The EBO announced on 30 November that 44 countries would participate in the contest. Austria and Kazakhstan debuted in the contest, while Malta decided to withdraw. Results 'Semi-final 1' Nineteen countries participated in the first semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. 'Semi-final 2' Nineteen countries participated in the second semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. 'Finalists' Scoreboard 'Semi-Final 1' 'Semi-Final 2' 'Final' Other countries 'Active EBO members' - PBS from Malta confirmed that Malta would withdraw. - NRK confirmed that Norway would not join the second edition.